Always
by Kaleidoscope - Scattered Wings
Summary: It didn't matter how he had treated or used them in the past. Biological or not, he was still, and always will be, their father. One-shot Fathers' Day fic.


A/N: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

With the exception of Hiroto and Midorikawa, the other three Aliea Captains will be called by their alien names for easier reference.

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

Hitomiko huffed impatiently as she tapped her foot against the sandy ground.

Leaning against her car with arms crossed, she checked her watch for the fourth time. Growling, she pushed herself off and stalked towards the main entrance of Sun Garden. Pulling the door open, she poked her head in and frowned.

"If the five of you aren't outside in five minutes, I'm leaving without you!" she warned.

* * *

><p>Jerking his head up at his sister's voice, Hiroto stole a glance at his wall clock as he put down the glass-cleaning solution and cloth.<p>

"Crap!" he cursed, eyes widening at how time had flown while he was preparing his gift.

Grabbing a piece of wrapping paper, he hastily wrapped the photo frame in it and taped the edges down. Tying a piece of red ribbon around the oddly-shaped package, he spared a moment to smile proudly at his work before dashing out of his room.

* * *

><p>Desarm snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Hitomiko's threat sound throughout the orphanage. Turning his attention towards the books in his arms, he mentally counted them.<p>

Looking back up at the shelf of books before him, he reached up and let his hand hover in front of two adjacent books, hesitating.

"To heck with it," he thought, unable to decide which one to take. Retrieving both books from the shelf, he added them to the pile in his arms and started towards the car.

* * *

><p>Stretching his arms over his head, Midorikawa heaved a tired sigh at all the flower petals scattered on the floor. However, a smile made its way onto his face when he looked at his finished gift.<p>

"Coming!" he yelled back in response as he stood up and dusted several stray petals from his clothes. Carefully picking up the vase of beautifully coloured and arranged flowers, he slowly carried it outside.

* * *

><p>Burn and Gazel whipped their heads towards their caretaker's voice before turning back to give each other a heated glare.<p>

"Just so Hitomiko-san doesn't kill us for being late and leave us behind, let's call a truce. We'll take a few of each type. Deal?" Gazel ground out.

"…Fine. Hand over the box," muttered Burn.

Grabbing a handful of teabags from the different packets on the floor, Gazel placed them into Burn's outstretched palm as the other carefully arranged them in a separate gift box.

Finished and satisfied with their assortment, the pair picked themselves up from the kitchen floor and raced out.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later<em>

Exiting the car park, Hitomiko led the group through the main entrance of the centre. Stopping at the main counter, she spoke to the receptionist for a few moments before turning towards them with a small smile.

"I'll be staying here to fill out the paperwork. Go on ahead to the visitor's corner first. I'll join you once I'm done here," she said. With gifts in tow, the five eagerly did as instructed.

The visitor's corner was a large white room with several tables and chairs fixed into neat rows. There were other people there as well, talking quietly to the inmates. Heading towards an empty table, the group settled down and stared at the doors leading to the cells in anticipation. The sounds of conversations from the other occupants in the room were drowned out by the loud thumping of their anxious hearts.

They waited and waited. The minutes that passed by seemed like endless hours.

Finally, the sudden clank of heavy keys and the grating of metal bars being pulled aside jerked them back into reality, nearly making them jump out of their seats. Two tall prison guards stepped out of the dark hallway first, followed by a shorter, much more familiar figure…

Removing the metal cuffs from his wrists, the guards stepped aside and let him pass. The elderly man only managed to walk three steps before breaking out into a clumsy run towards the five teenagers, who had already sprung out of their seats and began racing towards him with arms outstretched.

With smiles lighting up their faces and tears threatening to spill onto their cheeks, they leapt into his open, welcoming arms, laughing with joy.

"Father!"

* * *

><p>AN: Let's not forget our dads either. Happy Fathers' Day.


End file.
